1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security systems. Specifically, this invention relates to a device and method for the remote verification and monitoring of conditions surrounding an alarm signal. In addition, this invention relates to a device and method for the remote access of security system features.
2. Description of Related Art
Inherent in security systems is the problem of false alarms. Especially when local authorities are notified of alarms, false alarms can result in the owner of the system being subject to significant fines. In addition, false alarms waste the limited resources available to the authorities to respond to legitimate alarm situations. It is therefore desirable that a security system permits verification of detected alarm events.
One approach to obtaining such verification is through the use of separate audio monitors operating in concert with separate alarm sensors. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,591,834 and 4,918,717 are directed to such systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,834 refers to the use of miniature, low-frequency dynamic microphones. Alarm activities noted at the microphones are verified via a separate network of discriminator sensors which comprise geophones. Signal processing techniques are utilized to distinguish alarm activity. Intrusion and discriminator sensors are arranged in known patterns comprised of multiple sensors of each type. U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,717 refers to a system wherein a number of microphones are distributed about a secured premises in relation to other intrusion sensors. Upon detection of an intrusion alarm, the microphones can be manually enabled one at a time from the central station to allow an operator to listen to audio activity in proximity to the sensor alarm.
Another approach is the use of video images to monitor a location. However, in prior art devices these images have been low-resolution, freeze-frame pictures, making it difficult for a viewer to discern what is being shown. In addition, in many prior art devices, the video images may not be received by the monitoring party until several moments have passed after the recorded event has actually taken place likely causing any response to be late and less effective.
An additional problem with some existing security systems is that once a person has left the property, it is common for that person to worry that he or she has forgotten to activate or arm the security system. In addition, such persons may have the desire to monitor the property even in the absence of alarm events. In prior art systems, it has been necessary to telephone a neighbor to ask them to check on the property and report back to the person.